


「楼栓」蠱毒

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 会社員x2设定是比楼年长一两岁的栓同一家公司的营业部和市场部前后辈关系⚠️大概是S受M攻 注意避雷
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 楼栓
Kudos: 11





	1. 誘惑

金城碧海第一次和木全翔也见面是在公司年会上。  
其实很早以前就听过关于营业部木全前辈温柔又可爱的传闻，好几次在心里构筑他的形象，并不意外地和自己的理想型完美重合在了一起。  
只是偶然有幸被安排到隔壁，漂亮的青年微笑着将啤酒杯递给自己，不小心碰到他的指尖，瞬间就心跳加速。  
金城低着头喝酒，空气中淡淡地木樨香味使他有点心神迷醉，他想，木全果然是他喜欢的类型。  
长相出众，业务能力优秀，和每个人说话的态度与距离都保持地恰到好处，好像担心部门不同的自己会受到大家的冷落，所以一直有意“照顾”着。  
“金城くん坐在这里没关系吗？”木全向左手边推来了餐碟和纸巾。  
“没关系，还请前辈不要太顾虑我。”金城不好意思地挠着头，这才鼓起勇气抬眼看对方的脸。  
颊边和唇角的痣都太迷人了。  
他悄悄地想。

金城喜欢木全。  
只是这种喜欢在清醒的状态下可能永远说不出口，多少有点不明不白的遗憾。

散场前金城叫住了木全。  
偶然的机会得知前辈和自己住得很近，现在正好是创造相处机会的好时机。  
“木全前辈。”金城犹豫了一会，还是下定决心道。“我也住在樱川町，方便的话等下要不要一起走？”  
“好啊。”木全点点头。

意料之外的进展。

金城有些小小的窃喜。  
从目田到樱川的那段路程里，木全和他说了不少话，除了一些工作和日常的事还额外知道了木全喜欢寿司和拉面的消息，对他而言算是可遇不可求的“Lucky time”，只是快到家的时候必须要和木全分开，惆怅便很快地盖过了短暂的快乐。  
——不行，还不想那么快分开。  
一边这么想着一边鬼使神差地说出“前辈有空去我家坐坐吗”这种听上去奇奇怪怪的邀请，前一秒还在为自己的冒失后悔，没想到后一秒对方就爽快地答应了。

姑且算它是奇迹降临。

毕竟两个受酒精影响，又各怀心思的单身青年，接下来发生任何事都是顺理成章。  
进门以后还假惺惺地对视了一阵子。  
其实也不是没有想过会顺着这条线发展下去，只是一切来的太快，有点超出了预期。

在玄关接吻的时候就已经头脑发懵了。口腔里不断泛起的清甜的味道，冰凉的舌尖绕上温热的那一个，唇与唇贴在一起就不想再分开，木全脱掉外套和金城抱在一起，一边亲吻一边用下体感受着对方火热的勃起。

就算没有预谋，有些事也是注定发生的。

起先只是一个回抱的动作，手掌隔着衬衫靠在对方的腰臀和背脊，有微热的性欲透出来，很快就把理智吞食得一干二净。

后来就这样半推半就地在沙发上做，借着酒劲将变硬的东西胡乱塞进湿漉漉的穴口，金城吻了吻木全的脸颊，很快听到身下人放肆的娇喘。  
最大的感受是温暖和紧致。因为是第一次，还无法做到自在地抽插，性器被柔软的嫩肉严实地包裹着，不管是前进或后退都会有被夹住的感觉，对金城而言是从未体验过的舒爽。

做到一半金城将浑身变软的木全抱进卧室，转移到大小刚刚好容下两个人的床上去。过程中他的东西还一直塞在对方的肉穴中，时不时有汨汨的液体从臀缝中挤出来，行动时滴落在地板表面。再怎么都有点悬空的感觉。  
木全抬起双臂吃力地勾住金城的脖颈，下体之间连带的震动很轻微，但还是有向深处进发的碰撞感，每走一小步都让他不受控制的轻哼。

所幸停下来以后金城还保持着最初的兴奋，已经适应了滑软内壁的器物终于开始尝试抽插，进入到甬道里的尖端持续跳动着，干涸的地方逐渐被剧烈的浪潮覆盖，青年的臀部小幅度地扭动着，金城仰起头呼吸，冲刺时木全的手指下意识地掐住金城的腰间，夹杂着不同程度的清晰的痛觉，他们就这样被彼此黏住。

金城觉得自己应该是幻听了。  
否则以纯情著称的前辈怎么可能以那么淫荡的姿态和语调央求他操进来。  
木全捧着金城的脸，撒娇般地说着“射给我”，整个场面比做梦还虚假。

直到他颤抖着射在他的体内，才发现一切都是真实。

令木全意外的是，青涩的后辈不是想象中薄情的性格，事后还依依不舍地拥着他温存，甚至顾自决定要对这场一夜情负责。  
“没关系的，金城くん。”木全挣开金城的怀抱，像往常那样温柔地弯着眼角。“你能这么说我很开心，但是——”  
木全一边回答着一边坐到床边摸起衣服，将裤子套到一半的时候，金城突然翻身起来从背后搂住他。  
耳边是灼热的微醺的气息。  
“我会对木全前辈——不，我会对翔也负责的。”金城深吸一口气。  
“我喜欢你。”

木全还没做好准备要接受这突如其来的告白，但细细一想，却也没有拒绝的理由。  
金城拥有他一直梦寐以求的恋人的体格差，开朗且坦率，比自己想象中更值得信赖。  
长相也是容易滋生好感的帅气。

恰到好处。

在漫长的对峙后木全还是选择了投降。  
该说是被那份真诚打动还是对打出直球的年下帅哥没有抵抗力，他已经在考虑要怎么答应他的请求。

“いいよ。”木全想了一会才开了口。

漂亮的青年再度将衣物褪去，他的体温开始下降，于是他打算回到床上去找点温暖。

木全用脚背轻轻蹭了蹭金城的腿，重新缩进对方宽阔的怀抱，青年的胸膛和心口依然滚烫，到底是乌托邦还是温柔乡，总之是容易让人沉进去的地方。金城拉过被角将两个人圈在里面，撑出一个只属于他们的私密空间。

“碧海，真的可以接受我的全部吗？”木全侧靠在金城的颈窝，小声道。  
“当然。”金城抱紧他。“我喜欢翔也的一切。”  
“我答应你。”木全呼出一口气道。“但碧海要保证不可以反悔。”  
“誓います。”金城傻乎乎地伸出三根手指，木全立刻被他逗得发笑。

他想，怎么会有人对和木全交往这件事感到后悔。  
窝在怀抱里像只乖巧的小兔子，又白又细腻，何况第一次就留下了如此完美的性爱体验。

趁青年还沉浸在想象里，木全便缩身下去握住他刚刚射过有些变软的性器，轻轻揉搓后含进口中，有技巧地吞吐起来。

“哈啊——”突然的刺激让金城轻呼出声。  
他像在品尝什么世间难得的美味，呼哧呼哧地舔弄着，渐渐变成深入的吮吸。  
“翔…翔也？”金城感觉脑袋一阵嗡嗡作响，慢慢发出喟叹。“嗯…怎么…怎么回事…”  
おいしい。  
木全吐出金城的肉棒，稠白的液体从唇边溢出，他仰头看着金城，满意地舔了舔嘴角。  
“碧海。”木全笑了笑。“拜托，再为我硬一次吧。”

金城想，和木全共度的第一个晚上，他绝对不止硬了这么一次。宿醉过后他还试图回忆两个人更换过的各种体位，以及房间里的每一个做爱的地点。

“碧海，碧海，还不够…”  
“用力操进来，再深一点…”  
“操到最里面，把我弄坏…”

金城怔怔地看着木全跨坐在自己身上，掰开臀缝露出粉色的肉穴，主动握着他的粗大塞进自己体内，肉穴被操到红肿，仍不肯放过已经释放过数次的性器。

他觉得他像被挤压果肉榨干汁液的橙子，即将陷入不可逆转的空虚，而他是一块怎么也浸不湿的海绵。

他都快要射不出来了，他还渴望下一次高潮。

他的身体里或许寄居着名为饕餮的怪物，否则为什么总是感到饥饿。

木全低下头舔干净射在自己身体之外，残留在对方小腹和大腿上的精液，潮红始终未从他的颊边退去。  
晨曦的第一缕光透过窗帘洒在青年们的脸上。  
金城不知道自己是什么时候开始流泪的，细碎的潮湿挂在眼角，身下的人松开搂着他脖颈的手，露出纯美的、浅淡的笑容。

——你要保证不可以后悔。

“再来一次吧，碧海。再为我硬起来。”木全拭去金城的那滴泪，轻轻按在舌尖处。

诱惑之神微笑了。  
但这只是开始。


	2. 嫉妬

没有人知道。  
看似弱小的前辈，实际上在性爱关系中占据着支配地位。  
许多人迷恋着他清纯温柔的表象，永远不明白需要多接近才能看到那按下开关后破壳而出的怪兽。  
金城和木全接吻，吻至舌头都干涩，他低头看性事过后木全皮肤上留下的红印，虽然视觉的刺激足够色情，但已经被对方吸收到无法再度勃起。  
金城的东西刚刚从自己的体内抽出，木全扣住他的手指，以最后一点力气贴上金城的胸口，被玩弄到麻木的乳尖还能感受到余温，精神之境仍弥漫着狂爱的兴奋。  
经历了太久的空窗期，好不容易才遇到可以让他满足的人，做完后也没有完全冷掉，即使有些痛苦，也始终配合着他过分的要求。  
一次过后他就爱上他了。  
木全抱着金城进行最后的温存，金城闭上眼，他还未停止流泪。  
“没事了，碧海，没事了。”木全的声音软糯糯的。“我会好好照顾你的。”

——你要保证不可以后悔。  
——无论发生什么。

出现在黑暗幻想中木全的面容依然那么美，但倾听着他安慰之语的金城却恐惧到背脊发凉。  
四处都是他的味道，像兴奋剂与迷幻药的合体。

直到现在金城还会时不时地回忆起和木全做爱的细节。  
木全张开双腿任他完全进入，温顺地接纳他的第一次，用舌头为他解决的第二次，还有低头舔他的肚脐和小腹，光靠下体与下体间的磨蹭就让他射出来的第三次。  
第四次第五次第六次第七次。  
起身收拾床单和被套时木全只穿了袜子和其中一件上衣，没有系扣子就这么敞开着。金城移开视线，不去看木全泛红的乳首和裸露的下体，生怕心底涌起和对方再做一次的冲动。

他不确定刻意避开他算不算是后悔。

开始的几天金城总是找各种理由留在公司加班，注意力全放在企划方案上，面对面时也不敢直视恋人的眼睛。满脸写着“后悔”的金城并没有让木全很失望，作为前辈他总是展现着他最优秀的一面，有一方退缩时，另一方应该立刻对这段情感关系作出心领神会的冷处理。

是后悔吗？  
应该只是无法接受理想与现实的落差。

关于“木全最近是不是恋爱了”的谈论，从营业部一直传到市场部，对木全也有好感的几个同期都表现出或多或少的遗憾，只有金城工作上最大的竞争对手安田不以为意。  
“就算有交往对象也没关系，只要是他感兴趣的人和物他都会想方设法得到”，因此被称作“不择手段的安田”令金城十分厌恶。

“不知道是谁这么幸运。”安田坐在桌子的另一端挠着耳根。  
金城将头靠在椅背上，听到什么都觉得丧气。按理说早就应该大方的承认自己就是木全的男友，现在却什么都说不出口。  
“我劝你还是别打前辈的主意了。”金城良久才挤出一句话。  
“为什么？”  
“总之不要。”  
“这么说反而让人激起斗志了啊——”安田笑了笑。  
金城拉开椅子站起来，不想再听安田讲下去，心里莫名憋了一团无名火，往外走的路程里好像随时都会爆发。  
下楼经过营业部的窗前，金城正巧看到木全正有说有笑的和同事整理资料，感受到视线的前辈只朝这个方向淡淡地看了一眼。

踩着最后一行台阶时，金城想，可能真的把事情搞砸了。

隔天午休，安田抬着便当盒凑到木全旁边，金城远远看到同期对木全有意无意地进行着肢体接触，聊到一半右手甚至搭上了木全的肩膀。安田邀请他下班后去就近的居酒屋喝一杯，木全皱了皱眉，好像不知道怎么拒绝，犹豫地点了点头。

但凡还有一点喜欢或是作为正常男性的一点妒忌心，都无法忍耐，如果这样还要继续逃避，那也太可耻了。

为了印证他们之间还存在的滚烫的热度，木全选择默不作声。  
他嗅到了空气中的酸。  
他在等待。  
他喜欢他也变成气势汹汹的怪兽。

只要能让他爆发，什么都好。

“不知道这家伙会做出什么事——”下一刻，金城走到木全身旁，朝着他道。“你不能去。”  
“你在说什么啊，金城。”  
“我说，把手拿开。”金城转向安田。“别碰他。”  
“我明白了。”安田挑起他刻薄的细眉。“你也喜欢前辈吧？所以才想搅乱我们的约会。”  
“没错。”金城鼓起勇气道。“我的男友，我当然很喜欢。”

爆发以后，他们只好暂时离开工作场所。  
金城没打算向木全解释当着安田的面说他是自己男友的事，木全似乎也不想问，被金城拽着手一路从公司疾步到C区的某条无名街，于是扯住他的袖口发出提议：“到我家去吧。”  
金城闷闷地答着，两个人一起提交了事假申请，到达四叶街时，金城才慢慢意识到，原来木全并不住在和自己挨得很近的樱川町。

应该算误解还是谎言？

他还沉浸在奇怪的怒火中，关上门就迫不及待地抱住他接吻，在沙发上，他贴着他亲热，但总也化解不了心底的屈辱。

“翔也，为什么这么做。”金城道。“答应和安田约会——但我们不是在交往中吗？”  
“那碧海呢？”木全看着金城，一把揪住他的领带道。“一直躲着我，是觉得后悔了吗。”  
“我知道。”木全顿了顿道。“我知道你后悔了。”  
“我没有。”  
“那就证明给我看。”

木全松开攥在手里的金城的领带，失去牵引力以后对方很快躺倒在沙发上。木全弯下腰去吻了吻金城的鼻尖，替他脱掉他的灰色西装，掌心在金城的裆部揉搓片刻，才慢慢扒动他的裤沿。

虽然说着不后悔不害怕，亲吻时他还是会本能地颤抖。

他早就说过要好好照顾他。  
顺着下颌脖颈和胸口一点点向下舔弄，舌中整个地覆盖住坚挺的两点，延伸至腹肌的曲线，最后停留在火热的那一根。  
木全先是试探般地捏住金城的粗大，张口舔起正在发胀的茎身，等上面全部沾满他的唾液，彻底润湿后，才将尖端含进嘴里。  
他能感觉他的舌头正在撩拨他的铃口。

隐藏在青年心底的真实的一面渐渐苏醒。

金城扶住木全的后脑，指尖刮过他细碎的发尾，反反复复的响起的黏腻的吞吐声，还有从鼻腔间溢出的轻喘，在两者竭力地刺激之下，快感一度达到了巅峰。  
最初的一股浓烈直接射进木全的喉咙，虽然只有很微弱的腥辣感，还是让他咽得吃力。

“翔也…哈…翔也…”金城重复喊着木全的名字，一边射一边爽得小腹缩紧，差点又憋出泪水。

木全用舌头将金城的东西推出去，甫才觉得双颊过分地酸涩，喘气时发出呼呼的声音。  
和预想中的一样，吮吸过后那根勃起也没有就此变软。他抬手摸了摸滚烫的前额，骑坐在金城身上的姿势让彼此的下体极致地亲近，缺陷是没法好好地套弄自己也变得鼓胀的肉棒。

——现在开始，才要你证明对我的爱。

金城抬头看木全来回撸动的模样，上半身的穿着还很整齐，领口那条和自己同色系的领带红得扎眼。  
他反射性地错开视线。  
还是觉得恐惧，哪怕又舒服又享受，做的时候仍然体会到了抑制感。

为什么不尝试去争夺主动权？

头脑发热的瞬间，金城反推着木全的双肩将他压在自己身下，他知道他可能还没有准备好，但直接粗暴地把硬物塞进了他湿透的后穴，迫使他发出第一声真正的呻吟。

虽然是最激烈的抽插，但他不会只想要简单的高潮。

“碧海——”木全从枕着的靠垫下面摸出他藏匿已久的“工具”，胡乱地递向金城。“拜托…用这个锁住我…”  
“这样，就没办法逃跑了…”

东西在掌间有种沉甸甸的胆战心惊。  
他竟然指导他在做爱时铐上自己的手腕，双臂被抬高到头顶，这之后每进出一次，他的穴口都会夹得更紧。

“帮我。”木全示意金城解开他的衣扣，鲜红的领带从颈间松开，金城绕过箭尾探进木全衬衣里侧抚摸了一圈，停在敏感处轻掐了一下，木全自然地提臀，以便金城更好地进入。  
“嗯…嗯啊…碧海…”木全轻哼出声。“下次操进来的时候，可以叫我「木全前辈」吗？”  
“喜欢，好喜欢你这样叫我…”  
“翔也…不…木全，前辈…”金城托着木全的双腿持续用力，一遍遍过后话语已然变得模糊，两个人都热得浑身出汗。  
“操我，碧海…”  
“啊——”  
木全的性器喷出稀薄的精水，在和金城“分开”的几天里日夜都自己玩过许多次，现在才彻底排出了这种憋闷感。  
金城捏着木全的臀肉仰头喟叹，快要败给紧咬着他硬物的湿热的洞穴。  
“我喜欢你，我喜欢你。”第二次射精顶到木全的体内，金城说了这样的告白。

嫉妒使人疯狂。  
你所以为的恐惧，也许只是尚未看清自我疯狂的本性。

“我也喜欢你，碧海。”木全呼出热气。

疼痛仍停留在表面。  
这还远远没有结束。

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵 Chouchou-蠱毒


End file.
